Adilyn Bellefleur
| Last = * | Appearances= *20 episodes (see below) | Status = * | Gender = * | Born = *2012 | Place = Bon Temps, Louisiana | Species = *Halfling | Powers = * Telepathy * Photokinesis | Family = *Adam - Eldest male ancestor (deceased) *Eve - Eldest female ancestor (deceased) *Andy Bellefleur - Father *Maurella - Mother (possibly deceased) *Terry Bellefleur - Uncle (deceased) *Portia Bellefleur - Aunt *Caroline Bellefleur - Great grandmother *Bill Compton - 5x-Great grandfather (destroyed) *Braelyn Bellefleur - Sister (deceased) *Charlaine Bellefleur - Sister (deceased) *Danika Bellefleur - Sister (deceased) |Actor = *Bailey Noble }} Adilyn Braelyn Charlaine Danika Bellefleur, a telepathic fae formerly known as Number Four, is a recurring character on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American actress Bailey Noble, Adilyn makes her debut on the episode in the series' fifth season. The Halfling daughter of Bon Temps, Louisiana sheriff Andy Bellefleur and Maurella, a mysterious fae, Adilyn had three sisters, Braelyn, Charlaine and Danika, whose names were given posthumously. She uses their names as her middle name in their memory. Playing a recurring role through the series' sixth and seventh seasons, Adilyn was last seen on the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Adilyn exhibits a very sweet efflorescence. She is very genuine and tries to look for the good in people. And tries to do her best to help people. Naivety is the part that hurts her. For being only two weeks old, she falls for everything most people tell her because she thinks they are good without distinguishing the good from the bad. The lack of knowing makes her extremely inquisitive. Often using her Telepathy to help that. Which often gets her into trouble. Biography Season 5 A pregnant Maurella visits Merlotte's and asks Andy for salt. She downs a whole shaker. As he tries to explain their affair to Holly, Maurella's light breaks and she goes into labor. Adilyn was the fourth daughter of Maurella and Andy to be born. Season 6 Andy finds himself overwhelmed with four new babies to take care of. Terry and Arlene help Andy with becoming a new father. Andy wakes up to a surprise when he realizes his four infant fae babies have now grown significantly overnight to what seems like 3 year old children. Terry and Arlene are awoken by Andy's shock. They scream themselves to find four grown children in their house. Wanting to party when they were still young, the four faeries sneak out of the house in the middle of the night. They stole some of Arlene's clothes and their fathers car to go buy some alcohol. In the liquor store they meet Jessica and decide to go with her and party at Bill's place. When the four sisters try to leave Bill's house, Jessica becomes overcome with Bloodlust. Unable to control herself, Jessica attacks them and drains their blood. Adilyn was the only one to survive the attack. Andy later finds her and takes Adilyn to the police station where he gave her some vampire blood to heal her. After she woke up Andy finally gave her a name along with Holly. After Terry is killed Adilyn goes to pay her respects. When Sookie arrives they have a short telepathic conversation in which Adilyn reveals to her that she is Andy's daughter (much to Sookie's surprise). When Bill arrives she goes upstairs with Portia and the children, to make sure she won't be in danger with Bill. Adilyn is shown to be sitting at the dining table with Arlene, Holly, and her dad. Andy gets up to get some coffee to which she asks if she can have say. Andy refuses telling her she is not even two weeks old yet. She uses her telepathy to read Arlene's mind after Lafayette tells them about Terry's safety deposit box. Getting upset after Arlene blamed her and her sisters. She gets scolded by Arlene being told that she needs to learn not to read people's mind. With both running off crying. Holly's Boys, Wade and Rocky, come by to pickup Adilyn because their mom told them she was having a bad morning with her accepting after seeing the liquor bottle. Her make-out session with Wade is cut short with the arrival of Eric. When Eric was glamouring the boys, she runs off to be later captured and fed upon by Eric. Andy finds Adilyn running on the street and gets off to comfort her seeing she has been bitten, stating he isn't mad when she asks him and they embrace each other. Season 7 Powers and Abilities Telepathy: Adilyn posseses the normal abilities of a Faerie. One of her abilities is telepathy. Which often gets her into trouble with her family for meddling. Photokinesis: She herself stated, that whilst she doesn't know how to reach the Faerie plane, she does know how to use her light. This hints, that she has a degree of control over her ability, but lacks the training needed for advanced Fae Magic. Adilyn eventually manages to transport herself, Jason Stackhouse, Andy Bellefleur, Bill Compton and Violet Mazurski to the Fae plane. She accesses this power through fear, as she didn't have the conscious control over Dimensional Transportation, therefore Violet had to scare her into doing it. Also, after Warlow used his light to seal the room in which Jason, Andy and Adilyn were locked up, Adilyn was able to use her own light to undo the fae-enchanted lock, even though it took considerable effort in doing so. Due to being a Halfling however, her magic is finite. Meaning, if she uses up all the power she holds, she will become fully human like all the other halfings. Trivia * One of Adilyn's names is Charlaine. Charlaine happens to be the first name of the author of the [[The Southern Vampire Mysteries|books True Blood is based on]]. Gallery Images Appearances Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Halflings Category:Telepaths Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters